


Rare and Beautiful Things

by chromyrose



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Stream of Consciousness, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ten years in the future and Dante wants to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare and Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

> This book is the single greatest thing I've read in my entire life, and finding out there was already a section for it on AO3 has made me so happy I can't even put it into words. I wrote this a few months ago but I want to share it, I love it so. And I plan on writing more for these stupid boys <3

It's ten years in the future and it's early summer and they're lying in their bed together cuddling and kissing and lazily touching each other wearing only their briefs because it's hot and the sun is streaming in but there are clouds and it's going to rain soon and the air is thick with humidity and Aristotle is a little taller so he's the big spoon and Dante is lying on him, chest to chest, and then suddenly Dante’s breathing sort of picks up and he gets his idea face and Aristotle’s thinking _“Do I want to ask”_

But before he can decide if he's going to ask or not Dante smiles and murmurs that he really, really, _really_ wants to marry Aristotle right _right_ now. And Aristotle says, "It's Arizona, it's the nineties, we couldn't even put both of our names on the house contract, what makes you think they'll let us get married?"  
And Dante clicks his tongue and pouts and says "Who gives a fuck about them?" And he grins with all his teeth and Ari cannot possibly say no.

So it's like a week later and they have their wedding in the backyard of the house that they inherited from Ari's aunt. Ari's parents are there and so are Dante's parents, and his ten year old brother and Legs are there too and it's just them, no one else (Ari didn't invite his sisters and everyone respected that he didn't want to but he did tell them about the wedding). Neither of them is in suits, they're in black slacks and they rolled their white shirt sleeves up, and Dante isn't wearing any shoes and the grass is wet under his feet. There's no real officiant but Dante's father leads the proceedings except he breaks down crying right at the beginning so it's his mom who guides them through their vows. 

Aristotle's vows are very, very short because he still has trouble articulating but he talks about the pool and the shoes and pointedly does not reference the accident, but Dante does because he knows Aristotle can't get mad. Dante's vows are longer but even then there's a lot he doesn't say because he doesn't want to push it, he knows Ari's easily embarrassed. They leave an extra chair open next to Ari's parents and he likes to imagine that it would be his brother's, even though his brother is still in jail and probably wouldn't have come anyways, because Ari sent him a letter once and came out to him and his brother never answered but he thinks that maybe he cried.

And they say 'I do' and they kiss and they put real rings on each other, Dante got them and they're engraved but Ari won't realize they're engraved until months later. And Dante's little brother runs up and gives them a hug and a kiss and he has a wedding gift for them it's a poem and he recites it and Dante starts bawling and Ari tries to pretend those aren't tears on his face but he wipes them on his mother's shoulder when she gives him a hug, he has to lean down because of how tall he's gotten. And then he goes to hug his dad and his dad whispers in his ear that he is the bravest man he's ever met and then Ari "goes to the bathroom" and he comes out a few minutes later while everyone's eating watermelon and they play music and Dante makes Ari dance in front of everyone except no one is looking because both sets of parents are also dancing and Legs is getting old but she's still playful enough that she and Dante's little brother start chasing each other around the yard and everyone is laughing and it's the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Ari and Dante? Join me in screeching incoherently about them on tumblr, at zahhaked.tumblr.com


End file.
